Coalition of Ordered Governments
This is a profile for the Coalition of Ordered Governments from Gears of War. Summary The Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG), a united human force fighting for the survival of their species in the face of monstrous hordes from under ground that seeks to destroy them. They possess highly trained people called gears who could take on various obstacles with armor and guns that literally have chain saws on them. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Chairmen Prescott (former) *First Minister Jinn (currently) Second-in-command *Colonel Victor Hoffman Notable Individuals *Marcus Fenix *Augustus Cole *Dominic Santiago *Damon Baird *Anya Stroud *Samantha Byrne *Dizzy Wallin *Tai Kaliso *Minh Young Kim *Jace Stratton *Carmine Family **Clayton Carmine **Elizabeth Carmine *Fanz Chutani *Garron Paduk Military Units Infantry *Gears **Commandos **Conscripts **Hammer of Dawn fire support teams **Medics **Snipers **Paratroopers **Shock Troopers *Outsider Militia Special *Onyx Guard *DR-1 **Shepherd ***Deadeye **Tracker ***Shock Tracker **Watcher ***Guardian ***Sentinel *Mech Assault Suits Land Vehicles *Armadillo *Assault Derrick *Behemoth *Centaur *CIC Truck *COG APC *COG Tank *Mammoth *Packhorse *Rat Bike *Rat Truck *Track Mule *Horse Wagon (Outsiders) Air Vehicles *Condor *Corva *Kestrel *King Raven *Petrel *Sea Raven *Tern *Vulture Naval Vehicles *COG Battleship *COG Boat *COG Patrol Boat *Landing Craft Tank *Marlin *Raven's Nest Class |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Chainsaw Bayonet *Combat Knife *Commando Knife *Custom Lancer *Machete Ranged weapons *Auto-Turret *Blow Torch *Booshka Grenade Launcher *Brader *Buzzkill *Chain Gun *Dropshot *Fire Extinguisher *Flechette Guns *Gas Mask *Gnasher Shotgun *Gut-Puncher *GZ18 Markza Sniper Rifle *Longshot Sniper Rifle *Longspear Rocket Launcher *Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle *Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle *Mark 1 Markza Assault Rifle *Molotov Cocktail *Mortar *Mulcher *Musket *MX8 Snub Pistol *One-Shot *Police Lancer Assault Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Scorcher Flamethrower *Silverback *Stomper *Tripwire Crossbow *Ultra-Violet Turret *Vulcan Gatling Gun Explosives *Beacon Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Stim-Gas Grenade *Incendiary Grenade *Hammer of Dawn *Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon *Lightmass Bomb *Lightmass Missile Later on, Outsiders would join the COG to fight against the Swarm. Territories Major City * Age founded/conquered: Pre-Pendulum Wars (Jacinto is the last major city before being sunk into the hollows to flood the Nexus) * Territory type: City * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: Their technology is capable of transmitting information via computers or storing information inside computers and can use electrical and oil powered robotics. They even possess satellites to transmit information and even use space based weapons to cause massive damage. Power Source Science: Orbital Strikes (The Hammer of Dawn links to Satellites that causes massive area damage that incinerates the surface of life and severely damages buildings) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet: The COG has the control over majority of the planet after the war with the Locust. Though there were small pocket resistances but that does not take away from what they control. Power Stats DC: Island: The Lightmass Bomb destroyed a large portion of the underground Hollows which caused the massive tremors on the land. City: The Hammer of Dawn at full power is capable of super heated explosions which destroys entire cities and even turns people to ashes. Large Building: Centaurs and tanks main cannons are capable of destroying entire buildings. Large Building: Marcus Fenix capable of stopping Skorge who managed to cut a tank in half with a chainsaw gun which can be used for both defensive and offensive purposes. Small Building: Vehicles with advanced guns which can harm Locust beasts and mortar explosives. Room: Grenade explosives can deliver such damage. Wall-Street: Gears both physically and with standard weaponry, while physically can crush the skull of living humanoid being by just stomping on it. Durability: Large Building: Assuming that is the max damage needed to destroy a Hammer of Dawn satellite. Large Building: Armadillo's and Tanks are the heavily armored vehicles which can withstand massive damage. Building: Centaur and other vehicles which can tank damage from standard weaponry. Wall: DeeBee's are considered more durable and armored than other gears which can take massive damage and still function. Street: Gears with armor and withstand physical blows and surprising amount of standard gunfire. Speed: Subsonic+: Condor's flight speed, beating out the Rat Bike's speed. Subsonic: King Raven's flight speed. Subsonic: the speed of a driving motorbike. Superhuman: Heavy vehicles driving speed. Superhuman: Marcus Fenix and other well known gears can sprint at about 75 km/h. Athletic-Normal Human: DeeBee's based on their low combat flexibility and speed. Skills Stats Their major assets for the army is the usage of advanced technology, and advanced training which makes them good in both long and close ranged combat. They have scientists which comes up with creative ways of mass destruction, such as unconventional means of victor, such as sinking cities to lay waste to the enemies. Even life wipe weapons which kills off epidemics. Strengths/Pros The COG is tends to conduct daring and bold moves once they possess sufficient information, Their major strength is actual firefight battles where the odds are even. They once moved to attack the Locusts on their home turf which gave them the vantage over them. Weaknesses/Flaws The COG can be easily overwhelmed by a surprise attack and overwhelming numbers and firepower. Many of them do not have the mental fortitude to endure traumatizing moments. Wins/Loses Gallery CIC.jpg| COG High Command preparing for their next operation. GearSoldiers.jpg| The Gears are the pride of the COG and the backbone of the military. GOW2Handler.jpg| Jacinto, the former capital of the COG. Poster.jpg| The Propagenda of the the COG to get more Gears into the army. Category:Gears of War Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Comic Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Science